Currently consumers can communicate by way of voice or data messages over circuit-switched or packet-switched communication networks. Circuit-switched communication networks enable voice or data communications using fixed bandwidth circuits, while packet-switched communication networks enable voice or data communications using dynamic bandwidth circuits. Fixed bandwidth circuits can be less prone to communication issues such as jitter and transmission path delays encountered with dynamic bandwidth connection, while dynamic bandwidth connection can provide better bandwidth utilization than fixed bandwidth circuits.